Inuyasha Make the Well
by seras246501
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a bad fight and kags says things she feels he deserves.She goes to her time and when she returns to the feudal era it all looks diffrent.


I don't know what the hell I'm doing. This is just something I'm trying out without a plot. So you can flame me all you want! Since I'm not even sure if this is going to come out. I'm not very literate and cant think of anything good.

I don't own Inu-yasha.

Chapter 1

They were arguing again and it seemed like the wouldn't stop for anything, not even for them to breathe right. Shippo inhaled and puffed out his chest and then exhaled quickly. Shippo naturally took Kagome's side in their arguments, so he went to go defend her. He jumped off Miroku's shoulder and then bound towards Inuyasha. Both Kagome and the Hanyou's voice seemed to get louder as he went closer to the two . " ... We need you here! You can't just leave us here ! Each time you go away for that school thing Naraku may be getting more of the jewel shards than us!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome . "I don't care, " she shot back. " I need to go see my family Inuyasha. And I have an exam coming up. Besides I need to restock on our supplies." Shippo sighed and jumped in front of Inu's face ."C'mon Inuyasha it's not kagome's fault." he whined.

" You're the one that uses most of the stuff she brings. We -" he was cut off by Inu's fist connecting with the top of his head . " Stay out of it brat !" he growled. Shippo's little hands went up quickly to his head. There was shock and hurt in shippo's eyes that almost made Inuyasha say he was sorry.

But he wouldn't let those eyes get to him. He had been more innocent then shippo was _and_ younger and _his_ eyes never made people stop what _they_ did. And when he had become shippo's age he wasn't any longer innocent. He had started to make himself rough around the edges. The terrors of the world in feudal Japan had gotten him and crushed his young spirit. Having his mother although a cold person at times being killed in front of him had hit him very hard. And when he had been enslaved to tend to the needs of lords and thugs had made a rather bad self-image of himself in his head when he was younger. He didn't see why he should give this whelp of a full blooded kitsune demon pity and mercy.

Shippo's face twisted into a frown and the corners of his lips twitched. He sniffed once

and a tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffed a second time and he started bawling.

" WAAAAAA! KAGOME! INUYASHA HIT ME!" he cried and ran over to his adoptive mother and jumped into her ready arms. She lightly stroked his orange-red hair and shushed him.

Inuyasha scowled at the image. How he _hated_ it. Such unreasonable love for nothing.

" Look what you did _Inuyasha! _You made him cry." she yelled at him. " I didn't do anything! He came into _my _face." he retorted placing his clawed hands on his hips.

" You didn't do anything? You hit him Inuyasha, and then your yelling at us. You are doing something!" Kagome said holding Shippo closer to her. Inuyasha was starting to get sick with this talk and unconditional love passing through them. " Well then if your so against this and me you can go! Who cares if when you finally cross back over from your school and find this place fucked up. Because when this place is. There wont be a safe place to go even in your own time, because that place _will _be fucked up too with a stronger Nararku than the one here!" he yelled throwing his arms into the air.

" Don't you dare black mail me! 'Cause we all now that would never happen. This just isn't fair Inuyasha. You're being a jerk. You're becoming violent all over again like in the beginning!" she yelled. He pretended to be shocked. " Like in the beginning?" His scowled returned, " I'll show you how I was in the beginning!" he began to stomp his way over to where Kagome stood just in front of the well.

But that is when Sango and Miroku decided to get out of the side lines and stop what had been coming. They grabbed held Inuyasha by his arms and tried keeping him in place. He started to shout profanity. " Go damn you go and take your stupid exam and see your family! Go and stay over there forever! I don't need you here. We don't need you here!" he yelled at her while he thrashed around in their hold. " Let me go!" he screamed at the duo holding him. He pulled at each of his arms. All through this Kagome had quieted down and held her head down with her midnight black bangs covering her eyes.

"Guys…?" she said in a weak voice. " Let him go." So they did as she said. And when they did Inuyasha quickly turned his back to all of them and began walking in a quick pace away from them. " Inuyasha you jerk. Baka!" she yelled after him. " Coward!"

He stopped and his body tensed. His fist were curling and uncurling his claws digging into his palms and drawing blood. He started his walk again after a second.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo didn't know what to do.

"We all know what your problem is Inuyasha! You're just jealous of me because I have a family and a brother that _lo-o-oves_ me!" she yelled at him from the whole distance that was separating them from each other. He once again stopped and his Inu ears swiveled on top of his silvery hair to turn to her direction. His from turned sharply towards her and pointed a clawed finger at her. " Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at her.

"Fine! I'll leave you! All of you! And I'll take your word to heart. I'll never. EVER! Come back!" she yelled back. "Keh." He turned at jumped into the foliage of the trees.

She couldn't help but let all the bottled anger she felt toward the hanyou out. At least she wouldn't have it when she returned to her home and time. "Oswariiiii!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

There came a queer sound from the forest and resounding thud. She felt relieved.

"I'm sorry Shippo you know you can't pass through the well." she said in a disappointed whisper. Shippo had stopped a while back but was going through the side effects. His face was blotchy with puffy eyes and he was hiccupping. "But what if Inuyasha comes back and you're not here to stop him?" he whined. " I'm sorry but I'm not going to argue about this with you. Just stick to Sango or Miroku even Kaede as much as possible. It's not a normal thing to have people stalking them just to Bop them on the head." She placed her hand in her blouse pocket and took out a lollipop. " I'll give you more when I come back. But only if they say you were good. Okay?" she said with a smile on her face. " So you're not going forever?" Shippo asked innocently. "I'll be back only for you and everybody except Inuyasha." she said and placed him on the grass beside the well.

"You were really mean to him don't you think?" Shippo said. " He deserved it." she said.

Unbeknown to them someone was watching. But didn't even know them.


End file.
